Hide and Seek
by Phalene241
Summary: Do you ever think that doll could find you?


_**Nee~! Minna! Sorry for my bad English but I hope you enjoy~! And I would love your reviews~!**_

* * *

It was night at Tsuna's house, and his parents were abroad since they were celebrating their anniversary and they would be back home after two weeks or so. He was bored and has nothing to do. He heard a knock at their door downstairs. He came down and opened it, he saw Hayato and Takeshi both dressed in their pajamas. "What are you two doing here? In THIS time of the night?" Tsuna curiously asked. "Nothing really! Since your parents is abroad can we sleep over here?" Takeshi answered with a smile. "This baseball idiot suddenly pulled me out of my house and said to be sleeping over here" Hayato said while his eyes are closed. *sigh* "Okay, come in" Tsuna said.

They went to Tsuna's room and suddenly Tsuna and Hayato noticed that Takeshi became quiet. "Hey baseball idiot, somethin' wrong? Hayato said and put both his hands are in the back of his head while lying in the bed. "Ah! Nothing, nothing! I was just thinking of what my team mate said to me about a game" he said. "A game?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked at Hayato.

"Yes" is the only word that Takeshi said.

"All we need is :

_**- A doll with legs. Not a human doll, since there's a great possibilty that the spirit will not leave the doll.**_  
_**- Rice. The spirit that eats this offering is said to grow stronger.**_  
_**- Red thread. This later symbolizes blood and acts as a restraint.**_  
_**- Something from your body. It's usually fingernails, but some use their own blood, skin, hair, etc. It becomes a curse if you use someone else's body parts.**_  
_**- Weapon. Something to stab the doll so that you can anger it. Real knives are dangerous, so most people use pencil or needle.**_  
_**- Salt/Saltwater or alcohol. Without this, the game won't end. The material is used to get rid of the spirit.**_  
_**- Safety place. We NEED a safe sanctuary, somewhere preferrably with lots of crosses, god statues, etc.**_  
_**- A name. Giving the spirit a name is the most powerful thing a human can give to the spirit. Names give spirits great power."**_

"Is that all?" Hayato said. "Yeah I think that's all of it" Takeshi said. "Why are we playing this game?!" Tsuna nervously said. "We're not even starting but the materials we're going to use is freaking me out!" he said and covered his eyes with both his hands. "Haha, don't worry we'll just try it! Nothing's gonna lose!"

"All we're gonna do is :

_** the doll and replace the foam/stuffing with rice.**_  
_**2. Place something from your body into the doll.**_  
_**3. Wrap the doll with a red thread as if to hinder(stop) the doll.**_  
_**4. In a bathroom, pour water onto a large washbasin and find a place to hide.**_  
_**5. Place a cup of salt water in the place before starting the game."**_

"Yosh! Let's start!" Takeshi smiled and went outside of the bathroom. "Wait! Are you sure you wanna continue this?" Tsuna shivered. "Come on! We're just gonna try!" Takeshi patted Tsuna's shoulder. "Hey! Baseball idiot! What ere we gonna do now huh?" Hayato said while he pointed his thumb at the doll. "ummmm... What name do you want to give the doll?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow while looking up. "What about 'Rin'?" Tsuna said while looking at the doll. "Yeah Rin is a good name afterall!" Takeshi said and smiled.

"Now, how to play this game :

_**Start at 3 AM, since that is the time where spirits are the most free to move.**_  
_**When the clock strikes 3, close your eyes and say, "First it is me! First it is me! First it is me!"**_  
_**When talking to the doll, you MUST talk sternly.**_  
_**Now go to the bathroom and place the doll in the washbasin.**_  
_**Turn off all lights.**_  
_**Close your eyes and count to 10, get your prepared weapon and go to the bathroom.**_  
_**Go to the doll in the washbasin and say**_

_**"I found you Rin!"**_

_**And stab the doll.**_  
_**After that, close your eyes again and say**_

_**"Now Rin is it! Now Rin is it! Now Rin is it!"**_

_**Place the weapon next to the doll and go to your hiding (safety) place. You MUST lock the door.**_  
_**Also, lock all windows and doors.**_  
_**Place the salt water in your mouth. DO NOT SPIT IT OUT. The salt water will protect you from the spirit."**_

"I'm starting to freak out now..." Tsuna said while they're hiding at the kitchen closet downstairs while the bathroom where they hid the doll. "Shhh... The doll might find us..." Takeshi said while Hayato is just looking at them. Then they heard the TV at the living room opened and Tsuna shivered.

_**'Where' 'Are' 'You' 'Hiding'  
(TV on and off)**_

_**'Are' 'You' 'Here?'  
(TV on and off)**_

_**'I' 'Know' 'You' 'Are' 'There'  
(TV on and off)**_

_**'COME OUT!"  
(TV off, and after a while turns on)**_

_**'I' 'Guess' 'Not' 'Here'  
(TV on and off)**_

Tsuna shivered while Takeshi and Hayato's eyes widened hoping that the doll would never find them. After that Tsuna suddenly bumped at the closet door which made the three of them shiver.

_**AT THAT MOMENT THE TV TURNED ON.**_

'What'

_**'Was'**_

_**'That'**_

_**'Sound?'**_

_**With that loud sound, the TV didn't turn off and static noise came again.  
Then this time, with the static noise,**_

'I'

_**'Know'**_

_**'You'**_

_**'Are'**_

_**'There'**_

'I'll'

_**'Find'**_

_**'You'**_

Tsuna covered his mouth to prevent his loud crying while Hayato's hand is on his shoulders. Takeshi is still shivering from nervous. Then suddenly.

**_THEY HEARD A KNOCK FROM THE CLOSET DOOR._**

**_'You'_**

**_'Are'_**

**_'Here'_**

**_'Right?'_**

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi suddenly cryed while covering their mouth Hayato was pointing his mouth. Then Hayato patted Takeshi's shoulder and pointed at his mouth which means the salt water. Then Takeshi nodded hayato sprayed the leftover of the salt water. Then Takeshi opened the closet door, they didn't saw the doll but they saw the TV turned on and on static. They went upstairs and saw the bathroom door and light open. They checked inside and still didn't saw the doll.

They checked everywhere even outside but they still didn't see the doll. but there's only one more place they still didn't check. _**THE KITCHEN**_** CLOSET.** "Do you think it's really over there?" Tsuna suddenly shivered. they walk near to the closet and Hayato opened the door. There.**  
**

_**THEY SAW THE DOLL WITH THE KNIFE.**_

"Good thing that thing didn't stab you, Hayato!" Takeshi laughed. "Don't laugh baseball idiot! I would have been killed!" Hayato screamed. And then they saw Tsuna starring at the doll silently. "What's wrong, Boss Tsuna?" Hayato raised an eyebrow. They saw Tsuna shivering. Both of them looked at the doll and saw that it was gone.

**_'I'_**

**_'FOUND'_**

**_'YOU!'_**

* * *

_**OK~! Thank you for reading minna~! And please review if you liked it!**_


End file.
